Bosque da Ilusão
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Em um acampamento, Kurapika terá de se confrontar com seus desejos mais profundos... como acreditar no sonho, se a realidade pode ser bem diferente? Yaoi, Gon x Killua e Leorio x Kurapika.


Nó, a primeira fic que vou escrever neste espaço... espero não decepcionar ninguém.

Ahn... Hunter x Hunter não é obra minha, e sim do Togashi-sama… você sabe o resto.

Eu tinha planejado fazer em um só capítulo, mas acabou ficando um pouco grande... bom, tenham um pouco de paciência, não é uma shortfic...

Ficou meio fraquinha, mas valeu como primeira experiência, não? Eu já tinha escrito algumas fics de Harry Potter no PC, mas sempre acabava apagando sem publicar. Então, para todos os efeitos, esta é a minha primeira! Espero que gostem – apesar de achar que sempre escrevo um pouco além da conta...

000000

**Bosque da Ilusão**

- Você... você tem mesmo certeza de que este é o lugar certo, Killua?

- Claro que tenho, Gon! - Disse Killua, um pouco impaciente - Por quê? Não é um bosque superlegal?

Gon olhou ao redor. Nunca havia visto um bosque tão sombrio em pleno verão; uma névoa densa limitava seu campo de visão e não se ouvia vivalma num raio de muitos quilômetros. Sem dúvida, a idéia que Killua fazia de um lugar legal era muito excêntrica...

Uma semana antes, Gon, Killua, Kurapika e Leorio combinaram de acampar em um bosque que Killua dissera conhecer. Reuniram-se todos na cidade de Kuroutani, que era a mais próxima do dito bosque.

- Não tem muita graça - Gon voltou os olhos para o amigo - Não tem _nada_... só umas árvores esqueléticas, e estamos no verão... e esse nevoeiro todo... esse lugar me dá _arrepios_...

- Ah, Gon, não vai me dizer que está com medo! - Desafiou Killua - Olha só esse bosque, é grande e tem muitos lugares pra gente brincar! A gente pode explorar à beça...

- Hum... - Gon virou para trás - Cadê Leorio e Kurapika?

- Estamos aqui - Respondeu uma voz irritada no meio da neblina. Leorio saiu da neblina com uma cara furiosa, seguido de perto por Kurapika - Dez passos atrás de vocês. Não dá pra acampar aqui, pessoal, não dá pra enxergar nada!

- Tem um riacho mais adiante, estou escutando - Murmurou Gon - Já que a gente tá aqui mesmo, vamos nos divertir, turma! Depois, o Killua não sabia que o bosque estaria sombrio assim, _não é_?

- Ahn... claro que não, Gon - Killua apressou-se a concordar - Mas o Gon tá certo. Vamos montar nossas barracas aqui mesmo!

- Espero que essa neblina se dissipe logo - Disse Gon - Aqui deve ser muito legal de brincar! Hum... tá tudo bem, Kurapika?

O rapaz, sentado em uma pedra, ergueu os olhos para o garoto, distraído:

- Quê? Ah... tudo, Gon. Por que não estaria?

- Você quase não falou nada o caminho todo! Dava até pra esquecer que você estava com a gente...

- Hunf! Pelo menos não veio reclamando o caminho inteiro, como o Leorio... - Alfinetou Killua.

- Ora! E eu tinha de ficar calado? - Defendeu-se Leorio - Pra você, que é criança, tudo é uma festa, tudo é uma brincadeira, mas pra nós que somos adultos ficar andando um dia inteiro cansa, sabia? Pra chegar a um lugar desses... não sei se _você_ costuma brincar no verão em lugares assim, mas as pessoas _normais_...

- É, eu costumava brincar em lugares assim - Interrompeu Killua com um sorriso maligno - Já sei o que deixou ele tão estressado... tá com _medinho_, é?

- Eh... eu??? - Indignou-se Leorio - Querias... mas andar com esses sapatos mata qualquer um!

- Escolhesse um sapato melhor, senhor adulto - Respondeu Killua - E fale por você; o Kurapika parece bem...

- _Bem???_ Olha pra cara dele! Está exausto! Eu...

- Querem _parar_ com isso, por favor? - Interrompeu uma voz cansada - Brigando o tempo todo, deixam qualquer um doido!

Killua e Leorio se viraram. Kurapika estava em pé, sério.

- Gon... leve-me até o riacho. Vamos buscar água - Kurapika se dirigiu aos dois brigões - E _vocês_ vão montando as duas barracas, e sem discussões, por favor. Logo vai anoitecer.

- Hum... Gon? - Chamou Killua, olhando sem jeito para Kurapika - Aproveita e tenta pescar algum peixe pro jantar...

- Tá bom - Disse Gon com seu sorriso de acabar com qualquer clima ruim. Killua corou de leve e sorriu.

Kurapika e Gon caminhavam lado a lado, em silêncio. Gon, com sua vara de pescar às costas, observava tudo com vivo interesse. Kurapika mantinha os olhos fixos no caminho à frente.

- Afinal, que é que você tem, hein? - Indagou Gon ao fim de alguns minutos - Tá calado o tempo todo. Tá com uma cara...

- Não é nada demais - Kurapika forçou um sorriso - Ah, chegamos!

Enquanto Gon foi correndo até a margem do riacho à frente conferir, Kurapika se sentou sobre a raiz de uma árvore próxima, pensativo...

Não estava exatamente chateado com alguma coisa. A verdade é que, desde que se despedira dos amigos pela última vez, intimamente não queria encontrá-los novamente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia, seis meses antes...

_Flashback – aeroporto de York Shin_

_GON: Então, aonde vocês vão, hein?_

_LEORIO: Tenho que voltar pra faculdade. As férias de fim de ano estão quase no fim..._

_KILLUA: Ahn... Gon... você falou com a Mito?_

_GON: Claro, Killua! Tudo certo pra você passar uns tempos lá na Ilha da Baleia comigo!_

_Killua cora de leve, mas Gon parece não perceber E você, Kurapika?_

_KURAPIKA: Ahn... não tenho nenhum plano específico..._

_Leorio olha para Kurapika, indagador, e Kurapika sente seu rosto esquentar levemente._

_GON: Mas onde é que você vai estar?_

_KURAPIKA: Ah... talvez... estava pensando em ficar por aqui... olha pros lados, evasivo Mas, se precisarem de mim, têm o número do meu celular, certo? Quase sem querer, retribui o olhar de Leorio._

_LEORIO: Claro, cara... abaixa a voz é algo que eu não poderia perder..._

_Partida do dirigível de Gon e Killua anunciada. Despedidas_

_GON: A gente se vê, então!_

_LEORIO: Tchau, garotos. Meu dirigível deve sair daqui a pouco também... vejam se não tem algum jeito de estudarem lá na Ilha da Baleia, tá legal?_

_Killua mostra-lhe a língua. Gon e Killua saem. Leorio e Kurapika os observam partir em silêncio..._

_LEORIO: Ahn... Kurapika? É que... eu estive pensando... sabe..._

_Leorio olha pra todos os lados – menos para Kurapika_

_KURAPIKA: Diga, então._

_Os olhos dos dois se encontram. Por um momento, os dois sorriem. Depois desviam o olhar, rubros_

_LEORIO: Ahn... pois é... então. Já que você não tem nada planejado pra... pra passar estes meses... por que não vem... não vem...?_

_KURAPIKA: Você quer dizer ir com você? Seu rosto se ilumina por um momento, mas logo o rapaz reprime o sorriso Mas você não tem casa em Kaito, tem?_

_LEORIO: É... ah... não, mas tenho o meu dormitório. Parece que meu colega de quarto desistiu do curso, sabe... Deu uma risadinha ligeiramente arrogante e coçou o nariz deve ter achado Medicina muito difícil... então... Um leve rubor aflorou à face dele enquanto fitava o amigo tem vaga._

_KURAPIKA: Mas a faculdade vai usar o dormitório para algum outro aluno, não?_

_LEORIO: Nah, a faculdade de Kaito não oferece dormitórios para os alunos de fora. Estou numa pensão. O quarto é pequeno, mas cabem dois numa boa. Aliás, vai ser mais fácil se for você; a gente já dormiu junto antes, não é?_

_Kurapika se sobressalta_

_KURAPIKA: O quê???_

_LEORIO: No exame Hunter,não se lembra?Naquele hotelzinho meia-boca daquela ilha... aliás, vou te contar, eu até hoje não me conformo com os preços daqueles quartos! Lembra que..._

_Leorio mergulha em reclamações e lembranças. Kurapika apenas o observa, sorrindo levemente, sem prestar muita atenção ao monólogo do amigo. Anunciada a partida do dirigível de Leorio_

_LEORIO: ... e aquele forno! Mas... hã? Já é o meu vôo? Puxa, passou depressa, não é? Que foi?_

_Leorio vê o sorriso de Kurapika, que rapidamente o desfaz. Os dois se encaram, as expressões contrafeitas_

_KURAPIKA: Ahn... suponho que você precise ir..._

_LEORIO: Quê? Ah, sim. Mas... pense no que eu te falei. A pensão não é muito cara. Qualquer dia... quando precisar de mim... qualquer coisa..._

_Leorio se perde no meio da frase. Kurapika acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. Leorio observa os raios de sol refulgindo sobre as louras madeixas do rapaz. Repentinamente, como se não pudesse mais se conter, abraça Kurapika com força, desnorteando-o, e tasca-lhe um beijo surpreendentemente gentil em seu rosto_

_LEORIO: A gente se vê... vou sentir sua falta..._

_KURAPIKA muito vermelho: Ahn... eu também. Cuide-se bem..._

_Leorio ri e se afasta, Kurapika fica apenas olhando. Sorrindo, toca levemente o rosto no ponto em que fora beijado. Imediatamente após, retira a mão com uma expressão horrorizada. Não... não era possível..._

- Ahn... Kurapika?

Kurapika se assusta e olha ao redor, dando de cara com Gon a centímetros de distância.

- Tá tudo bem? Você ficou aí parado, sorrindo, há um tempão... - Disse Gon. Em suas mãos havia no mínimo meia dúzia de peixes, unidos por uma corda - Vamos, já tá anoitecendo e a gente precisa levar a água pro pessoal. Me ajude aqui com os baldes de água...

O trajeto de volta foi rápido e silencioso. Em alguns minutos estavam de volta ao acampamento. Deram de cara com uma cena, no mínimo, curiosa: Killua estava agachado, ensinando Leorio a acender uma fogueira com pedras.

- Tudo depende de como atritar uma à outra - Ensinava o garoto a um Leorio excepcionalmente irritado ajoelhado na relva - Não é questão de força, mas de jeito...

- É que... essas pedras... tão de má vontade... comigo! - Ofegou Leorio, enquanto batia as pedras uma na outra com força.

- Calma, _oji-san_... basta uma faísca...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE OJI-SAN, MOLEQUE!!! - Bradou Leorio, esfarelando as pedras em suas mãos.

- Hahahahaha...!

Os dois se viraram imediatamente. Gon estava rindo com alegria, como sempre. Mas Kurapika gargalhava com mais vontade ainda. Gon se acalmou, mas Kurapika continuava rindo histericamente, perdendo rapidamente as forças e se sentando em uma pedra. Logo, os três estavam rindo do comportamento anormal do rapaz. Minutos se passaram...

- ... ah... - Ofegou Kurapika finalmente, enxugando os olhos, massageando a barriga e sorrindo - Vocês, hein...

Killua deu um sorriso travesso, mas Leorio ficou inesperadamente sem jeito. Corou e pigarreou antes de prosseguir:

- Já estávamos ficando preocupados. Vocês demoraram... - Fitou os gravetos amontoados a seu lado - Íamos acender uma fogueira, pensamos que talvez estivessem perdidos...

- Nah - Desmentiu Killua - Você é que tava com medo quando começou a anoitecer. O Gon não conseguiria se perder num lugar desses. Ah! Vejo que a pescaria foi boa...

Gon ergueu os peixes, orgulhoso.

- Vou acender a fogueira - Avisou Killua, dando as costas aos recém-chegados - Pegue alguns gravetos, Gon, vamos assar nosso jantar!

- Eba!!! - Vibrou Gon - Tô morrendo de fome...

Killua observou o amigo por um momento, aparentemente enternecido. Porém, a um olhar indagador de Gon, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e voltou a se concentrar na fogueira. Gon o seguiu, feliz.

Leorio sentou-se ao lado de Kurapika, espumando de raiva.

- Medo do escuro, _eu_... - Rosnou, olhando para as costas de Killua - Moleque atrevido... - Virou-se para Kurapika e sorriu - E então? Pescou também?

- Não... - Respondeu Kurapika, distraído, fitando os dois garotos lidando com a fogueira - Cuidado para não se queimarem, garotos...

- Tá! - Gon acenou, animado, e voltou a lhes dar as costas.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Kurapika. Leorio o observou por um momento.

- Gon é realmente um garoto diferente, não é? - Comentou ele, ao ver que os olhos de Kurapika se fixavam no menino - Se não fosse o talento para arrumar más companhias... - Finalizou, lançando um olhar irritado a Killua.

- Estou ouvindo, oji-san - Respondeu Killua em voz alta, sem se virar - Se não fosse o talento dele para arrumar companheiros que sequer sabem acender uma fogueira...

Gon riu. Leorio bufou.

- Então? - Leorio mudou de assunto após um momento silencioso - O que andou fazendo durante todos esses meses?

- Permaneci em York Shin - Murmurou Kurapika, fitando agora a fogueira que ardia em meio à crescente escuridão - Pesquisando... fazendo pequenos serviços... ser um hunter facilita bastante as coisas...

- É... é mesmo! - Concordou Leorio vigorosamente, voltando a fitar Killua e falando mais alto do que o necessário - COMO É BOM SER HUNTER!

Killua bufou. Leorio, parecendo um tantinho mais satisfeito, passou a fitar a fogueira, tal qual o amigo.

- Sabe, Kurapika... - Tornou a falar Leorio após um instante, observando as chamas dançando no ar - Eu sempre achei você um cara bem na sua... mas acho que você ultimamente anda exagerando.

- O que quer dizer? - Quis saber Kurapika, sem se virar para ele.

- Que você anda mais quieto... mais reservado... - Leorio desviou o olhar da fogueira e fitou por um momento os olhos de Kurapika, avermelhados pelo fogo - Você tá diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não se abre comigo?

Kurapika corou um pouco e não se atreveu a desviar os olhos da fogueira, onde agora assavam os peixes pescados por Gon.

- Não é nada...

- Eu acho que conheço você o suficiente para saber que tem algo errado - Insistiu Leorio carinhosamente - Sou seu amigo, pode confiar em mim.

Sua mão pousou sobre a de Kurapika, que corou ainda mais e se virou para ele.

- Eu sabia que não podia deixá-lo sozinho - Continuou Leorio, baixando um pouco a voz - Levamos um tempão pra amolecer você! Toda vez que você passa um tempo longe de mim... da gente... você volta mais sério e reservado. Dessa vez o que foi que aconteceu, me diz! Diz o que está atormentando você!

Leorio, aparentemente sem perceber, segurava a mão de Kurapika com firmeza. O rapaz não sabia o que dizer; sua mão tremia sob a de Leorio. Leorio levou a outra mão ao rosto de Kurapika e o acariciou de leve.

- Me diz... vou fazer tudo o que eu puder pra ajudar!

Kurapika balbuciava coisas desconexas e só pensava em – embora não conseguisse – tirar a mão debaixo da do amigo. Leorio o encarava com firmeza; sua outra mão continuava no rosto de Kurapika; os segundos passaram...

- Tá pronto! - Exclamou uma voz excitada. Leorio pareceu despertar de um sonho e se afastou rápido de Kurapika.

- Ahn... o que você disse, Gon?

- O jantar já tá pronto - Repetiu Gon, alegre como sempre - Eba, vamos comeeer...!

De relance, Leorio viu a expressão terna no rosto de Killua, que fitava enlevado o amiguinho. _Gon consegue fazer até mesmo esse moleque mal-educado e psicótico sorrir como uma criança... é esse o poder de uma amizade..._

_Amizade?_

Involuntariamente a imaginação de Leorio criou asas, e ele não viu mais Gon e Killua sorrindo um para o outro diante da fogueira, mas ele e... _mas será possível???_ Leorio sacudiu a cabeça afugentando aqueles pensamentos.

- Venham pra perto da fogueira - Convidou Gon - Tá esfriando...

Leorio e Kurapika, sem se encararem, foram se sentar diante da fogueira, em lados opostos. Todos começaram a comer o peixe assado com gosto, falando sobre amenidades. Leorio e Kurapika, no entanto, evitavam se olhar.

Findo o jantar, não quiseram se demorar muito; a noite estava gélida e escura, sem luar nem estrelas. Gon apagou a fogueira e todos foram se deitar.

Gon e Killua recolheram-se à barraca mais colorida, que Leorio chamava de "berçário".

- Puxa, hoje não deu pra gente brincar - Disse Gon, frustrado - A gente chegou tarde... mas amanhã a gente vai se divertir bastante, Killua! Amanhã você vai pescar comigo.

- Por quê? - Quis saber Killua, sorrindo - O Kurapika não se saiu muito bem?

- Na verdade fui só eu que pesquei - Esclareceu Gon, pensativo - Sabe, Killua... ele anda meio estranho... ele passou o tempo todo pensando... distraído...

- Acho que o Kurapika está apaixonado - Sentenciou Killua - Dizem que quando a gente gosta de alguém nossos pensamentos só vão pra essa pessoa. Vai ver o Kurapika conheceu alguma garota nesses meses em que esteve sozinho em York Shin. Ou então se apaixonou pela Senritsu, sempre achei que tivesse alguma coisa entre os dois...

- Verdade? - Espantou-se Gon.

- Não, _baka_ - Respondeu Killua, agora rindo - Tô brincando. A verdade é que o Kurapika sempre foi assim depois que passava um tempo longe da gente. Voltava todo metidão, independente e tudo, mas uns dias depois voltava ao normal. Você vai ver, Gon, logo ele vai estar todo alegre de novo; você não viu ele rindo de se acabar naquela hora?

- É, isso também eu não entendi... - Murmurou Gon.

Killua apagou a luz e a barraca mergulhou em penumbra. Os garotos se ajeitaram em seus sacos de dormir, mas permaneceram acordados.

- Eh... Killua? - Chamou Gon. Parecia muito encabulado.

- Hum?

- Eh... você disse... quando a gente gosta de alguém... a gente não tira ela da cabeça, não é?

- É.

- E... e o que mais?

- Ah, Gon... - Killua também parecia um pouco sem jeito. O garoto suspirou - A gente começa a querer passar todos os nossos momentos ao lado daquela pessoa especial. A gente tem vontade de tocar nela, acariciar, abraçar... _beijar_... - Killua pareceu perder o fio da meada por um momento, depois disse, inesperadamente jocoso: - Por que quer saber? Tá gostando de alguém, é? Quem?

- _Nãão_, é só que... sabe, Killua... - Aparentemente sem perceber, Gon se aproximou mais de Killua, que sentiu o rosto esquentar com aquele rostinho quase junto ao seu - como é que é... beijar?

Killua encarou o rosto do amigo, sem poder distinguir muito bem sua expressão por causa da penumbra. Sentia, porém, que ele estava ansioso.

- Não sei - Disse por fim, em voz baixa - Mas parece ser muito bom.

- Aqueles _filmes_ que você fica assistindo não ensinam a beijar?

- Ensinam, claro, Gon, ensinam muito mais - Respondeu Killua com uma risadinha marota - Mas eu nunca testei isso na prática.

A risadinha de Killua cessou quando Gon se aproximou ainda mais. Killua podia sentir a respiração ofegante do amigo tão querido, e os lábios sempre tão pródigos em sorrisos a centímetros dos seus. O coração dos dois batia aceleradamente, em harmonia.

- G-Gon? - Espantou-se Killua. Estava paralisado pela proximidade daquele corpo naquela barraca escura; não tinha forças para se afastar - O que... o que é que você...?

- Já que nenhum de nós beijou... - Murmurou Gon. Killua sentia o calor que o rosto do garoto irradiava, e supôs que ambos estavam muito vermelhos - Por que não aprendemos juntos?

- Ahn...

Gon se aproximou ainda mais...

- Eu... eu gosto muito de você, Killua...

- E eu... e eu de você, Gon...

Gon riu baixinho, o que bastou para derreter de vez os receios de Killua, que se desvencilhou de seu saco de dormir e puxou o garoto para si...

Gon soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao se ver carinhosamente abraçado por Killua. Este, por sua vez, podia sentir o coração de Gon batendo próximo ao seu próprio peito. Ele não conseguia suportar aquela sensação de estar longe do garoto de que tanto gostava... então se afastou um pouco do menino sem interromper o abraço, e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Gon... eu...

Não lhe ocorriam palavras. Sua mente estava fixa no que mais desejava naquele momento...

Na outra barraca, Kurapika vestia seu pijama.

- Vai andar depressa? - Ouviu a voz aborrecida de Leorio, já vestido para dormir, do lado de fora - Nunca vi ter de trocar de roupa sozinho... não somos homens? Ahn... aliás, ainda me deve desculpas por aquele soco, lembra?

Ouviram-se risadas do lado de dentro da barraca, mas nenhuma resposta. Leorio, recostado em uma árvore, sacudiu a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Aquele Kuruta...

- Pode entrar - Ouviu a voz de Kurapika, meio risonha - Ah, vamos, não demorei tanto assim...

Leorio se levantou e adentrou a barraca, intimamente se regozijando por finalmente entrar em um recinto mais iluminado – só havia dois lampiões, um para cada barraca, e a noite estava escura demais... não que tivesse medo, claro! Mas ficava muito aliviado por não precisar ficar mais tempo sozinho naquele bosque esquisito.

Kurapika estava sentado sobre seu saco de dormir, sorrindo. Leorio se sentou defronte ao amigo, uma ligeira ruga na testa.

- Ahn... agora... sobre o que estávamos falando...

Kurapika, inesperadamente, começou a rir.

- O que... o que foi? - Espantou-se Leorio.

- Não estávamos falando nada - Kurapika sorriu e corou - Você sabe disso.

- É... ahn... cara, você tá estranho...

- Pra começar, quem estava agindo estranhamente naquele momento era você! - Defendeu-se Kurapika - Eu não estava fazendo nada!

- A verdade... a verdade é que, aquela hora... - Gaguejou Leorio - Ah, esquece. Olha, eu só queria oferecer minha ajuda, sabe, você tá meio pra baixo...

- O problema é comigo - Interrompeu Kurapika gentilmente - Você não pode me ajudar, mas de qualquer forma obrigado. Mesmo.

Leorio o observou por um momento, guardando reflexivo silêncio. Kurapika corou. Foi quando se ouviu um som diferente de risadas infantis na barraca bem ao lado...

­_G-Gon? O que... o que é que você..._

Murmúrios...

_Eu... eu gosto muito de você, Killua..._

_E eu... e eu de você, Gon..._

Um gemido... murmúrios indistintos... movimentação...

- O que é que está...? - Perguntou-se Leorio em voz alta, olhando para a lona da barraca, na direção dos meninos.

- Deixe-os - Murmurou Kurapika, aproximando-se de Leorio - Acho que querem conversar mais a sós.

- Conversar? - Repetiu Leorio, ainda fitando a barraca - Pelo que estava parecendo...

- _Deixe-os_ - Repetiu Kurapika, interrompendo-o.

- Bah - Fez Leorio com um gesto de descaso com as mãos. Virou-se para o amigo e se espantou ao vê-lo a centímetros de distância, os olhos azul-esverdeados muito próximos - Ahn... algo errado?

- Eu é que pergunto - Tornou Kurapika, sério - Algo errado com os garotos conversarem sobre seus próprios sentimentos? Algo errado com dois amigos se gostarem, quererem estar juntos?

Leorio o encarou. O amigo estava ligeiramente ofegante, mas retribuía firmemente o olhar de Leorio, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ficava vermelho.

- Não, eu não acho nada errado - Disse Leorio por fim - Talvez... talvez outras pessoas pudessem aprender com eles sobre isso. Sobre não esconderem nada dos amigos, não é?

- Eu... não estou escondendo! - Kurapika virou-lhe as costas, contrafeito. Leorio pôs a mão no ombro do amigo:

- Não há nada errado em abrirmos o coração de vez em quando a um amigo, Kurapika - Disse carinhosamente - Não é um sinal de fraqueza, mas uma prova de confiança! Eu... eu gosto muito de você, e quero o seu bem!

- Eu não queria... eu não posso... - Balbuciava Kurapika, tentando se desvencilhar do toque do amigo e sem se virar para ele. Baixou a voz de repente, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo - É uma idiotice! Um absurdo! Nem sei se... se é mesmo... se eu contar... não, eu colocaria tudo a perder... nossa amizade... pelo menos...

Leorio agarrou os ombros de Kurapika e o obrigou a encará-lo. Os dois ofegavam muito.

- É algo a meu respeito? Sobre os meninos? Não podemos mais ser amigos, é isso?

- _É_! - Bradou inesperadamente Kurapika, que depois falou num sussurro enfurecido, os olhos tornando-se vermelhos - Eu não queria vir aqui, não _podia_, não queria ver você nunca mais!

Leorio ficou chocado. Seus olhos, involuntariamente, encheram-se de lágrimas, e ele começou a tremer tanto quanto o amigo. Sua voz, porém, manteve-se baixa e calma, embora muito trêmula:

- Então o problema é comigo. Pois bem, diga-me: por acaso não sou digno de sua amizade?

- N-não - Sussurrou Kurapika, registrando vagamente o fato de Leorio não soltá-lo - Não consigo ser... _s-só_... seu amigo.

Leorio soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa, enquanto Kurapika fechava os olhos, que àquele momento retornavam à cor normal, e deixava uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto enrubescido.

Kurapika percebeu que já não conseguiria manter seu comportamento racional. Trêmulo, sentia as ondas de pavor arrebatarem-lhe a mente sempre tão analítica, enquanto tomava consciência de que era tarde demais – ele havia se revelado. E agora?

Havia meses Kurapika se debatia quanto àquele sentimento estranho que notara brotar em seu coração na despedida do aeroporto. Nunca se sentira atraído por homens – bem, a verdade é que jamais pensara em namorar alguém, seus pensamentos sempre estiveram fixos em sua tribo dizimada, no Genei Ryodan... – e por isso se assustara ao se dar conta de que considerava Leorio demais para apenas um amigo. Não era o companheirismo fraternal que dedicava a Killua, nem a terna admiração que sentia por Gon... era algo mais. Algo mais íntimo e, contraditoriamente, mais físico também. A princípio, pensara que sua amizade com Leorio fosse diferente por causa da proximidade de idades. No entanto, após aquele beijo no rosto, percebera que aquilo não era normal. Temendo represálias por parte dos amigos – e principalmente de Leorio – decidira não voltar a vê-los, para não dar chances ao coração, que parecia prestes a fazer uma besteira.

Por que aceitara o convite de Gon? Por que não conseguia resistir aquela vozinha infantil tão doce e alegre ao telefone? "_Leorio também vai estar lá..._". Será que Gon sabia? Por que seu coração teimoso não escutara apenas um convite a um acampamento, mas uma chance...?

Agora não havia volta. Kurapika suspirou fundo e abriu os olhos, fixando-os nos olhos daquele que, devia admitir, amava profundamente.

- N-não... não pense mal de mim, por favor... - Pediu Kurapika em voz baixa - Eu devo mesmo estar confundindo as coisas... mas eu não queria admitir que o que sinto por você é maior... é mais forte... do que uma amizade.

Leorio inesperadamente sorriu, docemente, fitando com carinho o amigo.

- Fico aliviado... não quero perder você. Nunca...

Os lábios de Leorio foram se aproximando lentamente, enquanto seus braços envolviam o jovem Kuruta e o puxavam para si... Kurapika fechou os olhos...

- Leorio... eu...

- Que foi? - Disse alguém ao seu lado. Kurapika abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o amigo, olhando-o com certo espanto.

- Que foi? - Repetiu Leorio, ao ver que Kurapika abrira os olhos.

- Mas... que...?

Kurapika olhou ao redor. Estava na barraca, mas tinha algo diferente...

- Ah, até que enfim! - Suspirou Leorio, aliviado- Acordou, né? Desde que a gente chegou aqui você tava meio estranho, companheiro! - Virou-se para a entrada da barraca e disse mais alto: - Ei, Gon, Killua, preparem um chá... ele acordou!

- Aah, que bom! - Exclamou Gon, sua cabeça adentrando a barraca fracamente iluminada pelo lampião - Deve estar com fome, _ne_? Guardei um peixe só pra você! Daqui a pouco a gente prepara... é melhor você ir acordando...

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Indagou Kurapika no momento em que Gon saiu - Tudo... tudo foi só...

- Você foi pescar com o Gon, lembra? - Explicou Leorio - Gon disse que você ficou sentado meio pensativo, e quando Gon desviou a atenção da pescaria e se virou, você não estava mais lá! Procuramos você pelo bosque por pelo menos uma hora até encontrarmos você sentado numa pedra, resmungando algumas coisas e agindo como se não visse a gente. Achamos que você tinha pirado. Eu o carreguei de volta à barraca e ficamos vigiando você, porque ficar perambulando por esse lugar sem ver nada é perigoso, sabia?

- Eu não entendo... - Murmurou Kurapika.

- O _psicótico_ do Killua nos explicou tudo depois - Resmungou Leorio - Este aqui é o Bosque da Ilusão, é habitado por espíritos de Nen. Esses espíritos às vezes brincam com as pessoas, fazendo-as mergulhar num sonho que pode ser bom ou ruim, depende se eles gostarem da vítima. De qualquer forma, diz-se que esses sonhos são a concretização do desejo mais íntimo da pessoa, e as conseqüências que ela poderia acarretar, boas ou más. Claro, não é uma premonição, isso pode ocorrer ou não... mas você não teve muito tempo para ver tudo, não é, a maioria das pessoas fica até dois dias sonhando até que os espíritos resolvam deixá-la em paz. Alguns vêm até aqui em busca de conselhos; querem saber se vale a pena lutar pelo que desejam, ou se é realmente aquilo o que querem. Killua disse que vinha passar as férias aqui de vez em quando, quando era pequeno, e se habituou aos espíritos. Esses espíritos costumam atingir aqueles que parecem ter um desejo muito forte em seus corações, e talvez não tenham coragem suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Bem, você se alternava entre lágrimas e sorrisos, não deu pra entender muito... e ninguém entendia o que você dizia. Diz aí... como foi o seu sonho?

- Eu... ah...

Talvez aquele sonho tivesse mudado sua forma de pensar... uma espécie de onisciência... aquela cena entre Gon e Killua não ocorrera, mas nem pensara que não tinha como tê-la presenciado... então fora apenas sua imaginação... aquela onipresença comum em sonhos... droga!, como não notara que era um sonho? Mas era um desejo dele?

_Acho que entenderia aquilo como uma espécie de libertação. Como se aquele beijo entre Gon e Killua fosse uma metáfora. Fim de paradigmas, a cumplicidade, a verdade... e era como se eu _sentisse_ o que eles sentiam... eu sabia o que pensavam... como se eu estivesse dentro da mente dos dois ao mesmo tempo, e do Leorio também... não, era como se eu _estivesse_ no lugar deles... seria uma possibilidade, uma forma de agir? Mas e o que _eu_ estava fazendo? Droga!, por que aqueles espíritos não podiam ter me mantido sonhando por mais um tempo? Eu queria descobrir, analisar o que poderia acontecer... não consigo _pensar

_Mas se ele correspondeu no sonho... corresponderia agora?_

Aquela pergunta surgiu em sua mente e produziu eco, ou era como uma pedra na água que formava ondas... a pergunta se prolongou indefinidamente...

- Oi? Tem alguém aí? - Brincou Leorio, ao ver o amigo imerso em reflexões - Se não quiser contar, não conte. Era sobre o Genei Ryodan?

Kurapika balançou lentamente a cabeça, negando. Depois suspirou exasperado.

- Não adiantou nada - Desabafou ele - O sonho acabou antes mesmo de se concretizar... não dá pra arriscar... mas antes deu... eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu...

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Interrompeu Leorio suavemente, levando a mão aos lábios de Kurapika para fazê-lo se calar. Ele realmente se calou, corando fortemente - Acho que você tem de arriscar, cara, e libertar o desejo mais profundo do seu coração - Com a outra mão, tocou de leve o peito do amigo - E tentar atingir a felicidade. Se não é vingança nem ódio, que mal faria? Agora feche os olhos... e se lembre do seu sonho. O que sente no seu coração?

Kurapika obedeceu e fechou os olhos, concentrado. Tremia levemente. Sentia seu coração bater com força sob a mão quente de Leorio, como se quisesse sair de seu peito e chegar até ele... e a resposta...

- A... amor... - Gaguejou ele num sussurro quase inaudível. Abriu os olhos, hesitante, e viu Leorio sorrindo docemente para ele, ligeiramente vermelho, muito perto...

- E existe sentimento mais bonito do que o seu amor? - Murmurou ele - Deixe-o fluir, Kurapika... dê o seu amor a essa pessoa tão sortuda por ter conquistado o seu lindo coração...

Kurapika pôs sua mão sobre a de Leorio e a apertou contra o próprio peito. Leorio mantinha sua outra mão no rosto do rapaz, mas já não sorria. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, e seu olhar era firme.

- Quem... quem é essa pessoa, Kurapika? - Indagou ele baixinho. Kurapika sentiu o hálito de seu amigo a apenas alguns centímetros... malditos centímetros...

- Eu... já não posso mais... - Murmurou em resposta, aproximando seu rosto do de Leorio. Não ousou chegar perto demais, mas ao parar de se mover percebeu, com um estremecimento, que aqueles lábios quentes e tão desejados continuavam se aproximando... Leorio também estava se movendo em sua direção...

_Como no sonho..._

Como desejara aquele toque quente...

Os olhos dos dois se fecharam lentamente, como se quisessem que a visão do amado não ofuscasse a lembrança que aquele momento se tornaria...

Quando os lábios se tocaram suavemente, uma sensação tórrida se apoderou daqueles dois corpos. Leorio, com um gemido baixo, puxou Kurapika para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços e aprofundando o beijo. Ofegante, o loiro correspondeu intensamente, e acariciava os cabelos de seu estudante enquanto sentia este lhe desabotoando a camisa... a língua de Leorio explorava sem pudores a boca do Kuruta, e Kurapika não sabia como aquilo iria terminar...

- _Nani?_ - Ouviu-se uma vozinha espantada da entrada da barraca.

Leorio e Kurapika abriram os olhos imediatamente. Sem ousarem se virar em direção ao dono daquela voz, congelaram, estupefatos, os lábios ainda unidos, os braços de Leorio ainda apertando Kurapika.

- Gon? - Ouviu-se outra voz, fora da barraca - O que aconteceu? Chama logo esses dois! Daqui a pouco o jantar vai estar pronto, e não é bom eles ficarem enrolando aí dentro. Kurapika, venha pra perto do fogo, está fraco!

Leorio e Kurapika se viraram, e deram de cara com um garotinho muito vermelho, olhando estarrecido de um rosto para o outro, ambos também muito corados.

- Ah... ahn... o... - Gon balbuciava, muito desconcertado - Eu vim... o... aah, _gomenasai_!!!

Gon saiu correndo da barraca. Leorio e Kurapika se entreolharam, sem jeito.

- Ahn... _gomenasai_, Kurapika - Desculpou-se Leorio - Eu... não sei o que deu em mim...

Kurapika se recompôs, muito rubro.

- Eu... ah... não me arrependo - Murmurou ele por fim - Você me disse... para demonstrar os meus sentimentos, e...

Leorio, inesperadamente, soltou uma risada, e acariciou o rosto do rapaz.

- Cara, eu também não me arrependo de tê-lo beijado - Confessou ele com um sorriso - Na verdade, eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo. É só que eu achei que estava indo rápido demais. Estava com medo de que estivesse forçando a barra.

- Ah... não estava, não! - Disse Kurapika, abrindo um grande sorriso - Certo, estávamos... bem... passando dos limites, mas você não estava me obrigando a nada. A verdade é que eu também desejava muito... tudo aquilo.

Leorio se descontraiu ainda mais, e passou um braço por sobre o ombro de Kurapika, que no entanto parecia ligeiramente preocupado:

- Leorio... e o Gon?

- Hehehe, imagina se ele chegasse uns cinco minutos depois...

- Tô falando sério! - Disse Kurapika, embora estragasse essa pretensão com um sorriso - O que ele deve ter pensado...?

- Gon pode ter se assustado, mas não fará mal juízo de nós dois - Disse Leorio mais ternamente, e Kurapika fechou os olhos por um momento para saborear a expressão "nós dois" - Ele é um garoto bom, e não tem esses preconceitos todos. Ele saiu correndo porque ficou envergonhado, só isso, assim como também se sentiria envergonhado se você estivesse beijando uma garota, por exemplo. É provável que, na inocência dele, tenha contado o que viu ao Killua. Bem, esse pirralho pode até nos encher o saco, mas será de brincadeira. Ele respeita muito o Gon. E a verdade é que eu acho que ele...

Leorio parou de falar, pensativo. Kurapika compreendeu o que o amado queria dizer.

- Eu... é engraçado... no meu sonho, sabe... eles estavam se... se _beijando_...

Kurapika narrou a Leorio tudo o que havia sonhado. Ao final da narrativa, Leorio coçou a cabeça por um momento, pensando, e suspirou.

- Até que gostei da minha participação - Disse ele - Mas a verdade é que não me agrada que meus pensamentos possam ser acessados tão facilmente. Quero dizer - Continuou, ao ver que Kurapika ia dizer alguma coisa - Não foi de verdade, mas foi... bem parecido. Mas quanto aos dois...

Kurapika contou a Leorio sobre suas reflexões posteriores, sobre a idéia de que a cena de Gon e Killua tenha sido apenas uma metáfora para o que ele sentia. Mas Leorio não se deixou enganar: sabia que o Kuruta suspeitava, assim como ele, de que havia algo mais entre os meninos. Não querendo, porém, prolongar o assunto, e sabendo que Kurapika estava fraco e com fome, Leorio simplesmente deu de ombros e se levantou, oferecendo a mão ao Kuruta para que este se levantasse. Assim, os dois deixaram a barraca dos adultos, de mãos dadas.

Ao saírem para a noite fria, uma cena incomum surpreendeu os dois. Em silêncio, estupefatos, não foram percebidos, enquanto toda a ação se desenrolava...

Killua acariciava docemente o rosto de Gon, ambos muito corados à luz da fogueira onde um peixe ainda assava. Um leve sorriso amenizava as feições do garoto, enquanto o amigo, os olhos fechados em uma expressão de enlevo, desfrutava daquele toque macio. Aos poucos, as mãos pálidas de Killua desciam em direção ao pescoço e ombro de Gon, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ia se aproximando dele.

Os lábios de Killua tocaram a face rosada do amigo suavemente, para então deslizarem insinuantes até o canto da boca do garoto, desviando-se no último momento. Gon não o detinha, ofegando baixinho com aquelas carícias que jamais havia experimentado. Parecia, porém, que Killua hesitava em fazer o que obviamente queria, limitando-se a aproveitar o contato com Gon, sem pressa. Beijava carinhosamente o pescoço do menino, os braços envolvendo-o aos poucos e puxando o garoto mais para perto de si.

Killua de repente suspirou profundamente, o rosto mergulhado no ombro do amigo, como se tivesse tomado coragem. Aquela respiração quente em sua pele fez Gon se arrepiar, mas ele mantinha os olhos fechados, resignado. Killua foi subindo os lábios pescoço acima, beijando o queixo do amigo, e deslizando em direção aos lábios do amigo. Killua afastou o próprio rosto alguns milímetros, entreabriu os lábios...

- O PEIXE!!! - Gritou Gon subitamente, abrindo os olhos e se levantando depressa. Killua congelou. _Não acredito nisso... eu tava quase... quase... kuso!_

- _Shimatta_! - Gemeu Gon, erguendo o espeto em que um peixe assado estava - Quase queima! Eu tinha me esquecido... Leorio? Kurapika? Estão aí? Cheguem mais, vamos comer... o chá já está pronto, não é... Ki-Killua?

Leorio e Kurapika encararam Killua, que estava muito vermelho e não retribuía o olhar dos amigos, mexendo na chaleira com os olhos baixos. A turma pôde finalmente se sentar em torno da fogueira para comer. Estavam anormalmente calados. Leorio e Kurapika, lado a lado, não falavam nada por estarem famintos demais para fazer algo que não comer. Já Gon e Killua... bem... o desconforto era visível. Mesmo um ao lado do outro, não se encaravam, concentrando em sua comida, embora com uma voracidade bem menor que a dos outros dois.

- Ahn... _gomenasai_ - Murmurou Gon ao fim de alguns minutos - Eu devia ter cuidado melhor da comida, _ne_?

- Não se preocupe - Tornou Kurapika, gentilmente, mordendo o que sobrou de seu peixe - Está muito bom, Gon. Hummm... ou melhor, estava.

Gon deu um sorrisinho e baixou os olhos para seu chá. Leorio deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Ah, _vamos_! - Desabafou ele - Que clima de velório! O que é que está acontecendo? Estamos finalmente juntos e ficamos todos nesse desânimo todo!

- Algumas horas atrás você não estava tão animado - Murmurou Killua, terminando seu chá. Leorio chegou a pensar que Killua o estava atazanando como sempre, mas ao fitar o rosto do garoto percebeu que não havia sinal de seu sorriso zombeteiro. O garoto parecia bastante chateado, até mesmo irritado. Leorio sorriu.

- Não é preciso ficar amargo desse jeito - Disse ele despreocupadamente - Oportunidades vêm e vão...

Killua ergueu os olhos pra ele, ligeiramente assustado. Foi quando Leorio, com uma piscadela cúmplice, ergueu a mão que segurava a de Kurapika, que sorria serenamente. Killua fitou por um longo tempo as mãos entrelaçadas sem dizer nada. Gon, muito concentrado em seu chá, nada vira.

- Vamos dormir - Anunciou Leorio em voz alta, dirigindo um enorme sorriso a Killua - Apaguem a fogueira e não se demorem muito _sozinhos_ fora da barraca, OK? - E adentrou rapidamente a barraca dos adultos, arrastando Kurapika pela mão.

- Que... que pressa é essa, Leorio? - Murmurou o Kuruta, enquanto Leorio fechava o zíper da barraca. De repente, o rapaz corou violentamente ao ver que o amado desabotoava a própria camisa. Leorio, ao perceber o olhar de Kurapika, sorriu.

- Calma, cara - Disse ele, atirando a camisa por sobre sua mochila - Eu só vou vestir meu pijama... e você também devia. Desista: eu não vou ficar esperando lá fora até você se trocar! Prometo que não olho - Acrescentou, virando-se de costas. Os dois se trocaram em silêncio.

- Ah... bom... eu dormi demais... não estou com sono... - Murmurou Kurapika enquanto se acomodava em seu saco de dormir. Leorio arrastou o dele até o loiro, apagou o lampião e também se deitou.

- É, pra falar a verdade, também não quero dormir - Concordou ele, risonho, observando o que podia do rosto do garoto loiro naquela barraca escura.

- Então por que quis se deitar?

- Às vezes você parece não usar a inteligência que tem - Exasperou-se Leorio - Não percebeu que o Killua tava p... da vida porque não conseguiu o que queria? Só quis deixar eles sozinhos um pouco...

- Aah... - Fez Kurapika, olhando para a entrada da barraca. A fogueira havia sido apagada - Bom, então...

Mas se calou ante o beijo quente que Leorio lhe deu de surpresa. Ele havia se desvencilhado de seu saco de dormir, e agora ajudava o loiro a fazer o mesmo.

- Leorio... - Começou ele, ofegante, ao ver que o estudante lhe desabotoava o pijama.

- Não enche, _Kura_ - Murmurou Leorio, enquanto tirava a camisa do Kuruta - Também estamos sozinhos, agora! Onde estávamos, mesmo?

- _Ne_... Killua... - Murmurou Gon, hesitante, em sua barraca. Havia acabado de apagar a luz. Desde que se despediram de Leorio e Kurapika, Killua não havia pronunciado uma única palavra, o olhar evasivo - O que foi, hein? Fiz algo errado? Irritei você? Foi a comida? Nunca fui um bom cozinheiro...

Killua sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o teto da barraca. Estava deitado sobre o seu saco de dormir, evitando os olhares ansiosos do amigo.

- Killua... - Fez Gon, sentando-se sobre o próprio saco de dormir e fitando o amigo com o semblante preocupado - Quer fazer o favor de me responder? Quer fazer o favor de _olhar_ pra mim?!

Furioso, Gon se inclinou sobre o amigo e segurou-lhe o rosto, de forma que o garoto não pudesse deixar de olhar para ele. Fitou por um momento os olhos verdes de Killua e a bronca que pensava em lhe dar se perdeu em sua garganta. Ficaram os dois lá parados, olho no olho, fitando-se intensamente.

Killua fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, com impaciência.

- Deixe-me em paz, OK? - Resmungou ele, mantendo os olhos fechados - Saia de cima de mim, por favor.

- É por causa... _daquilo_, não é? - Indagou Gon, ainda segurando o amigo - Eu não podia deixar o peixe queimar, eu te interrompi, _gomenasai_...

- Não sei do que está falando - Desconversou Killua, tentando, sem sucesso, virar o rosto - Quer sair de cima de mim?

- _Não_ - Disse Gon com rara firmeza. Então, o moreno se sobrepôs totalmente sobre o garoto, imobilizando-o com o próprio peso. Killua sentia a respiração ligeiramente ofegante do amigo a centímetros de seu rosto, mas não ousava abrir os olhos- Eu tô falando com você. E não vou deixar você em paz até que tenha me escutado.

- Sai de cima de mim! - Exigiu o Zoaldyeck, muito irritado - Não quero ser obrigado a machucar você! O... o que está fazendo?! Gon!

Os olhos de Killua se arregalaram ao perceber que o garoto soltara seus braços, e que as mãos de Gon agora deslizavam para dentro da camisa de seu pijama, acariciando o abdome definido. Os olhos de Gon estavam fechados, e ele sorria pacificamente. Killua fitou por um momento aquela expressão serena, enquanto Gon, sobre ele, roçava com o próprio rosto a face extremamente vermelha de Killua, depositando um beijo suave em sua testa.

- Aquilo não foi de propósito... - Murmurou o garoto - Eu quero tanto como você... eu amo você, Killua...

- Gon... eu... - Gemeu Killua, atordoado, enquanto o moreno corria os dedos por seus cabelos prateados - Você está diferente... nunca agiu assim...

- Quer que eu saia agora? - Indagou Gon inocentemente, baixinho, ao ouvido de Killua, fazendo-o se arrepiar - Quer que eu solte você... Killua?

- N-não - Sussurrou Killua, extasiado, completamente rendido às carícias que Gon lhe fazia - Continue...

Gon estava provocando o amigo da mesma forma com que este o provocara, anteriormente. Bem devagar, seus lábios quentes saboreavam o rosto de Killua, enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo sob ele. Aos poucos, Killua foi abandonando o próprio torpor e começou a retribuir as carícias, tocando as costas do amigo por baixo da camisa.

- G-Gon... - Murmurou ele, ofegante.

- Hmm? - Gemeu Gon, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu... eu também... te amo...

Killua abriu os olhos ao perceber que o rosto de Gon se afastara, e temeu por um momento ter dito a coisa errada. Porém, ao fitar o garoto, viu-o sorrindo alegremente na penumbra.

- Então... você não vai ficar bravo comigo, não é? - Disse ele, e seu sorriso desapareceu, substituído por uma expressão que Killua nunca vira em seu rosto antes, uma mescla de seriedade, ansiedade e desejo. Gon voltou a se aproximar, desta vez com destino certo...

- Killua...

Quando os lábios se tocaram, Gon sentiu uma espécie de explosão no fundo do estômago. Foi, a princípio, um beijo tímido, sutil. Killua, inebriado, puxou Gon mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu cabelo. Os garotos ofegavam, meio assustados, meio extasiados. Cada um desvendava a boca do outro, como uma expedição repleta de sensações conflitantes, que ora se convertiam em carícias mais suaves, ora intensificavam o enlace entre os dois. Suas mãos completavam aquela ligação amorosa, doce e inocente, que os fazia pertencer de corpo e alma um ao outro, sem barreiras...

Aquela semana, para os quatro, passou como um sonho envolto em névoa... mas era chegada a hora de partirem. De se separarem novamente... em termos.

- Você vai voltar para a Ilha da Baleia, Killua? - Quis saber Leorio, no aeroporto de Kuroutani. Killua assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco vermelho. Gon sorriu para o garoto.

- É, acho melhor mesmo passar um bom tempo longe dos Zoaldyeck... sem ofensa, claro! - Disse Kurapika - Não gostaria de ter que ir buscar você de novo.

- E quanto a você? - Indagou Gon, voltando-se para o loiro - Vai voltar a York Shin?

- Eu estava pensando nisso... mas... - Hesitou Kurapika. Depois, voltou-se para Leorio, sem jeito, aparentemente esquecido da presença dos garotos - Eu não queria passar mais seis meses longe de você...

- Hehehe, eu já esperava por isso! - Exclamou Leorio, muito feliz, mexendo no bolso - E é por isso que eu decidi me adiantar...

Qual não foi a surpresa de Kurapika quando Leorio retirou do bolso uma passagem de dirigível! Leorio entregou o bilhete ao Kuruta, que sorria abertamente.

- Eu já disse a você - Respondeu Leorio, sorrindo e acariciando ternamente o rosto do Kuruta - Venha comigo. Não fique sozinho por aí... eu também não quero me afastar de você justo agora.

Gon e Killua se entreolharam, sorrindo e entrelaçando as mãos. Kurapika riu e abraçou Leorio com alegria.

- Você vai me aturar? - Brincou o loiro, abraçado a Leorio - Eu não sou fácil de se conviver...

- Eu agüento - Respondeu o estudante rindo e acariciando os cabelos do Kuruta. Uma voz feminina anuncia a partida iminente de um dirigível - Epa... é o meu... _nosso_ vôo - Corrigiu-se, apartando-se de Kurapika e lhe segurando a mão - Estamos indo. Não se esqueçam de escrever, hein? A gente precisa se ver logo... _ja ne_!

- Até mais, garotos - Despediu-se Kurapika com um sorriso, e ele e Leorio partiram de mãos dadas.

- Quem diria... - Fez Gon, olhando para o casal que se afastava - Esse acampamento foi melhor do que eu esperava, hehehe! Fico muito feliz por eles... e por nós também - Arrematou, corando um pouquinho.

Killua olhou para Gon, sorrindo.

- Bom... a gente tem um longo caminho, não é?

- É - Assentiu o moreno, abraçando o garoto pelo ombro - Por quê? Está com preguiça?

- Normalmente teria - Admitiu Killua - Mas essa viagem eu faço numa boa. Principalmente - Deu uma piscadela - quando chegarmos à ilha.

- Mesmo? - Impressionou-se Gon - Mas é a parte em que temos de caminhar por um dia inteiro! Você nunca gostou muito de andar... por que está tão animado agora?

- _Baka_ - Fez Killua, alvoroçando os cabelos de Gon e puxando-o para um abraço bem apertado - É porque vou estar com você...

00000

_The end_, galera! Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho, ou pelo menos simpatizado com meu jeito meio detalhado de escrever…

Por favor, deixem _reviews_ com críticas, sugestões, opiniões e ELOGIOS também, hehehe! Logo escreverei novamente...

_Ja ne!_


End file.
